


So Far Away

by RubyEyes



Series: AVENGED-GLEE [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyEyes/pseuds/RubyEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck find out that Shelby is moving to California with Beth. Who will he call</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Far Away

They knew that Shelby had the right to move.

But to California, 

That might as well have been the end of the world. 

With everything that was happening with Sam and his cancer. 

Shelby drops that she and Beth are moving So Far Away. 

They hadn’t had all that much contact with Beth, even with Shelby being the biology teacher.

Now they would have none. 

Quinn came up to him with tears in her eyes.

He knew that he should try and console her,

but he never knew what to say. 

So he turned and pulled out his phone and called Sam.


End file.
